


When Everybody Else is Wearing Tan

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Nanny Balthazar, Single Parent Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU meme prompt: Balthazar/Castiel with number 46? xx</p><p>(#46 is Nanny/Single Parent AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everybody Else is Wearing Tan

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Bonus points to anyone recognizing the title inspiration!

At first Castiel had wanted to sue the agency. Whoever had thought it was a great idea to send a smirking, 40-something man wearing an honest to God smoking jacket to take care of a four-year old obviously needed to find another job.

But Castiel had to admit after about five minutes of watching the guy play tea party with Elizabeth, both of them looking fabulous in tiaras and glittery shawls, that there might be some wisdom to it.

Balthazar’s unique style aside, he was amazing with kids. All kids. And while it rubbed Castiel the wrong way to hear his daughter called  _Liz_  and hearing the colorful, yet somehow completely innocent, additions to her vocabulary, he somehow got used to having Balthazar around. He was snarky and clever and there was no guessing where the heck he got an accent like that, but he was also full of life and made the house come alive in a way Castiel had never imagined.

He’d never known how much Elizabeth took her cues from her father until there was someone else around to look up to. The little girl who spoke very softly and carefully and never did anything impulsive could suddenly be found hanging upside down from monkey bars and screaming like a banshee going down the highest slide. It made something unclench inside Castiel too, and it really shouldn’t have been such a surprise when Balthazar’s life-changing attitude turned its focus on Castiel.

“Oh…  _oh_ , this is… this… oh… might not be… a good idea,” Castiel stuttered, digging his fingers helplessly into Balthazar’s back.

“On the contrary, I think this is an excellent idea,” Balthazar purred against Castiel’s neck. “Liz is asleep, you’re home from work, I got nowhere else I need to be, and there’s a bed upstairs-”

Castiel whimpered as they pressed together from chest to knee, and tried really hard to focus. “No, but… oh, dear  _God_ … no, wait, what about tomorrow?”

“What  _about_  tomorrow?”

“What are-  _uh!_ … what are we going to be… to each other… in the morning?”

Balthazar snorted against his neck. “Well-fucked one would hope.”

Castiel swallowed hard and moved away slightly, forcing himself to push his roaring lust aside for a moment. “No, I mean… will we just be the nanny and parent again?”

“God, I hope not,” Balthazar blurted, fixing Castiel with an oddly intense stare. “What did you think this was?”

“Heat of the moment?”

“Uhm. Well, that too, but… I don’t know about you, but  _I’ve_  been flirting for months now.”

There was no way to stop the grin breaking out on Castiel’s face at those words. “Oh, thank God, me too.”

Balthazar gave the agency notice the next day, calling from Castiel’s bed. Life was good.

End.


End file.
